Highschool Romance
by Prinsass 1
Summary: Nikita and Michael meet in high school and begin dating. Nikita's still living with foster parents and Michaels from a happy wealthy family. The two have hardly spoken until Michael finally plucked up the courage to ask the beautiful Nikita out. Will there relationship work out, will Nikita be honest and open up?


**Some language at the end guys! Hope you like this one. This story with be rated T however some chapter will be M rated. I will warn you when they happen!**

 **Chapter one.**

Nikita smiled widely as she looked at herself in the mirror, her toned legs glowing in the floaty white dress she wore , her hair in soft waves and her eyes sparkling beautiful against the extra effort of her make up. Her smile didn't falter, she looked good, she had never seen herself look like this before. She was normally in shorts or jeans , her hair ride back in a messy pony. Tonight however she was going in her first date. A boy at school, a gorgeous boy at school had asked her out for dinner. Michael was a popular guy all the girls loved him and all the boys were his mate , he was the star of he football team and excelled in school. Nikita was unsure at first, why would such an popular boy want to take Nikita out when he could get any girl he wanted but her best friend Alex had persuaded her to give him a chance. She was nervous, so nervous but also excited. She has never been on a date before, never been kissed so tonight was special. She had asked a Michael if she could meet him at the restaurant despite his insistence on picking her up from her house, she didn't want Michael to see where she lived. It was an okay street, the neighbours weren't terrible but the house was run down and the garden over grown. Her foster parents didn't care about appearance nor did they seem to care about there cost kids. Nikita lived with her foster brothers Sammy and Joe. There was also Bethany but she was older now, living elsewhere until she broke up with her on again off again boyfriend and returned back to Caroline and Gary's for a few weeks. Nikita hated it, she had been pushed from one foster parent to another nine caring about her one bit. This time was just as bad as all the others if not worse. Gary was abusive, he hit them all especially his wife Caroline. He drunk from the moment he woke until the moment he passed out. He slobber around the house giving his opinion and lashing out. Caroline was okay, a broken women stuck in a damaged relationship. Nikita didn't hate her, actually she didn't mind her she just had very little to do with her. She worked round the clock so Nikita didn't see her much, and when she was home Joe took priority as the youngest. He was the favourite of all the kids, even Gary wasn't as harsh towards him. Sammy was Nikita favourite of all the foster kids she had been around growing up. He was older, 19, he didn't have to stay but he had no money to leave. He helped Caroline out and fought of Gary. He had a kind heart he was just messed up. He was into drugs and getting into trouble but he cares for Nikita. He didn't always show it, in fact they had got into some physical fights themselves but Nikita knew a lot of his behaviour was the drugs talking and when Gary had got violent towards her Sammy had stepped in and taken the beating. She respected him for that. Nikita knew however she couldn't let Michael meet her so called family so instead she crept downstairs, ignoring Sammy and Joes look and Gary's passed out state and left to meet Michael.

Michael was taken aback when he saw Nikita walk towards him, her beautiful figure swaying as she walked toward him, the dress accentuating her figure and her hair blowing in the gently breeze. She looked breath taking. Michael suddenly felt over come with nerves, he was usually so confident batting off the the girls attention but tonight he was nervous, he wanted to make a good impression for his date.

"Hey" Michael said softly as Nikita approached him where he waited outside the restaurant.

"Hey" Nikita said with a bright smile.

Michael frowned slightly as he took in her face, her cheeks rosy with a slight blush and her breathing slightly laboured.

"Did you walk here?" Michael asked curiously realising she didn't step out of a car.

He had presumed her mum or something with drop her off after she asked to meet him there.

"Umm, yeah" Nikita said in embarrassment feeling the blush heat up and spread across her whole face. "I don't live far" she lied.

It had actually taken Nikita almost thirty minutes to get there and she had to be honest she was a little tired from the walk.

"Oh okay" Michael smiled sending Nikita was lying. "Shall we go in"

Nikita smiled and followed Michael inside.

The two sat at there booth in the corner of the restaurant, it was dimly lit and peaceful, Michael was nervous at the silence Talbot surrounded them while they studied the menu but Nikita enjoyed it, she didn't want people invading this moment.

"So what do you fancy?" Michael asked breaking the comfortable silence around them.

Nikita smiled as she looked over her menu.

"I'm not sure yet, there's so much to choose from"

In fact Nikita hadn't a clue what to have. Being passed from one home to another alongside all the other kids meant any foster parent Nikita ever had usually made simple meals that's filled a hole. Chicken and chips, beans in toast, maybe pasta , Nikita had never really experimented with food before and this menu was fancy.

Pasta, pasta with pesto and tomato she could eat that .

"I think I'll have pasta" Nikita finally spoke.

Michael smiled and caught the waitresses eye so they could order. Nikita smiled when Michael spoke for her, normally she would get annoyed, she didn't need anyone to speak for her but in this moment she felt giddy. Her smiled fell though when she realised how much the waitress was flirting with Michael, they seemed to know each other and thoughts begin to fill Nikita head. Had Michael been here often, ha she brought other girl here was this his trick, or worse had he dated the waitress?

"Hey Nikita are you okay?" Michael asked realising Nikita had gone silent and stared into the distance deep in thought.

"Huh?"

"I said are you okay?"

Nikita realised the waitress was gone and Michael was now looking at her waiting for her to speak.

"Sorry I was , sorry" Nikita just mumbled.

Michael suddenly felt w little awkward he wasn't sure what he had done but he sensed something had shifted.

"So have you got any siblings?" Michael asked deciding to get to know Nikita mire.

"Ahmm no" Nikita said unsure how to really answer the question. "You?"

"I have a brother. Danny he's 24" Michael replied

"Have you been here before?" Nikita asked

"A few times"

Nikita inwardly cringed and bowed her head.

"Is something wrong Nikita did I say something, do you not like it here?" Michael asked worriedly.

Nikita felt bad, Michael seemed so genuine his eyes pleading for her to talk to him.

"You seem to know the waitress"

Michael raised his eyebrow in confusion then realised what Nikita must think.

"I've been here with my family before, it's my mums favourite place... the waitress I don't even know her name, she's ... friendly with all the guys" Michael explained hoping Nikita would be put at ease.

Nikita blushed and looked to Michael with guilty eyes.

"Sorry I just thought ..."

"I promise I've never brought anyone else here before" Michael said softly as he reached out to gently brush his fingers against the top of hers.

A breath caught in Nikita throat at the feel of michaels hand. The feeling of excitement slowly filling her again. They continued talking, them both relaxing into the conversation before there food was brought over. They ate in a comfortable silence, stopping to answer each other's questions and laugh at Michaels bad jokes.

"Would you like to see the dessert menu?" The waitress asked.

Michael grinned as Nikita's face lit up and she looked at him almost for permission.

"Yeah please"

" so what's your favourite dessert?" Michael asked

Nikita shrugged as she looked at the dessert options trying to decide what she wanted the most.

"Hmm probably ice cream sundaes" Nikita smiled she had only been allowed them occasionally depending on foster parents moods.

"Would you like to share the rocky road?" Michael asked

Nikita grinned and nodded happily.

The two giggled as they devoured the cold treat. Messing around as the got to the bottom, Michael talking Nikita's nose with his spoon leaving ice cream on the tip. Nikita tried to lick it off but her tongue couldn't reach. Michael laughed at her attempt before reaching over and wiping it off with his thumb.

"You can have the last mouthful" Michael said with a cheeky grin as he tried to feed Nikita.

Nikita smiled and leant forward to take the offer before Michael snatched it away and ate it himself, licking his lips in exaggeration and smiling widely.

"That's not fair!"

"Sorry babe to slow" Michael laughed.

Babe. She had never been called babe before. It sent a warmth to her stomach and made Nikita smile.

The two sat happily chatting between them not realising the time. It wasn't until the owner stares closing the blind that the two decided they should leave. Michael went to the bathroom and paid the bill on his way back to the table.

"We need to pay" Nikita said softly not realise Michael had done so.

"I've sorted it" Michael replied as he guided Nikita out into the cool air, his hand in the small of her back.

"Let me give you some money" Nikita said as she opened her purse. She didn't have much, Caroline and Gary never gave her much but she had to pay her half.

"Nikita it's fine, it's my treat" Michael assured as he guided her to his car.

Panic suddenly filled Nikita as she realised Michael was walking her toward the car.

"Ahm I can walk" Nikita quickly said as she turned to face Michael , not realising quite how close she was to him.

"Don't be silly, it's dark out and late, I'll drop you home"

"I'm only round the corner Michael...please" Nikita almost begged realising she sounded so silly

Michael sensed something wasn't quite right, he couldn't pin point it and he didn't understand why Nikita wouldn't accept the lift, even if she was close but he got the impression he shouldn't argue.

"I really would feel more comfortable driving you home Nikita" Michael tried one last time.

Nikita couldn't bring herself to admit she had lied about where she lived or let Michael see her house. Worse yet if Gary was awake or if Caroline saw her coming home with a boy and at this time.

"Michel thank you for a lovely evening" Nikita simply said. "I'm really okay walking"

Michael sighed "will you text me when your home please"

"Of course" Nikita grinned secretly living his protective nature.

Michael smiled and leaned in, to peck Nikita in the cheek.

"Would you like to go out again?" He chances hoping she wouldn't say no.

Nikita smiled "I'd love to" and with that she walked off, wishing she had brought a jacket as the cool breeze gave her goosebump. She turned the corner and looked back at Michael who stood watching her until she was out of sight.

Nikita approached her house cautiously, the lights were in downstairs and she prayed it was Sammy . She knew she would get stick from Sammy but he wouldn't say to much. She turned the key in the lock , noticing the time on the wall clock. 12.15...! She closed the door quietly and went to sneak up the stairs.

"What fucking time do you call this?" Gary snapped as he swayed in the doorway of the front room.

Nikita froze and rolled her eyes as she glanced back at the drunken state in front of her. His clothes were dirty, he was unshaven, his eyes were red and glazed over and he grasped a bottle of rum rightly in his right hand.

"What do you care?" Nikita mumbled angrily

"What you say?" Gary seethed through gritted teeth as he took a step closer on shaky feet.

Sammy stepped out from round the corner , his face red from no doubt a beating.

"Nikita don't" Sammy warned his own words slightly slurred.

Nikita took a breath, she knew Sammy was right but Gary was pissing her off, he had no right to be in her business.

"I said what do you care" Nikita snapped

She went to turn and walk upstairs but Gary was quicker. He grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him before shoving her back against the stairs. Nikita tried to kick him away, a crucial mistake to make and Gary lunged and slapped her hard across the face before smashing his almost empty bottle of rum against the wall. The glass shattered around Nikita and over the wooden flooring. Nikita gasped and tried to crawl upstairs but Gary grabbed her ankle pulling her down and giving her a carpet burn on her left knee.

"Aye leave her alone!" Sammy snapped as he hit Gary and through him off Nikita.

Nikita felt guilt consume her as Gary turned his anger towards Sammy, the two no hitting each other and kicking with no letting up. Nikita went to try and help Sammy but he snapped at her.

"Nikita go to bed" Sammy yelled.

Nikita felt tears sting her eyes and she hurried to her room, passing Caroline on the way and hearing her shout at the guys to stop. Caroline voice was the last thing Nikita heard that night. Nikita changed and got into bed sobbing softly that her night had ended like that. She felt terrible for getting Sammy hurt, she should have kept quiet. She cried softly until she fell asleep, hugging her duvet right to her chest.


End file.
